1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pop-out figure defined on a sheet of card stock that is suitable for transmission through the mails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years artistic and photographic figures have been printed on card stock for various purposes and have been delineated by perforated outlines such that the figures are either totally or partially separable from the card stock upon which they are printed. For example, doll figures printed on card stock and circumscribed by perforated outlines have long been enjoyed by children of various ages. In some instances the perforated outlines define a base which can be folded under the printed figure to thereby form a stand or support which allows the figure to project upwardly from a flat, horizontal surface.
Also, various advertising and promotional novelties have been constructed of figures wholly or partially outlined on card stock such that at least a portion of the figure can be separated from the adjacent marginal areas of the original card stock sheet by exerting forces in opposite directions between the figure and the adjacent marginal areas of the card stock to shear the webbing between the perforations on the perforated outline. The figure will thereupon totally or partially separate from the card stock on which it is originally formed.